Slayers AGAIN
by Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen
Summary: uh new chracters new adventures children of my favorite couples i promise if you read it you'll find alot of romance and action later on new chapter up R&R no is please
1. shes what? a pivot in peace!

Slayers AGAIN  
She's what? A Pivot in peace?!  
  
Summary: Fiona had it with her home life stuck in a house with 1 sister and four brothers two of them come with her on her adventures she happens to be half Mazoku and half Ryuuzoku her father made it worse training her at un human hours and always nearly killing her she and 12 other individuals are destined to save the world from great evils but all she wants is a normal life but how normal can things be when you have a little of both parents personality in you, annoying love interest, two justice freaks, a nutty best friend, an older brother who likes the feel of being in control an immature twin brother, and a fruit cake half elf who pops in when she is unneeded.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Fiona, Kay, Artemis, Greysen, Jillian, Rain, Rai, Tori, Tanis, Masuri, Kitiara, Sera and Sora the don't all show up at once some will show up in my next two stories PROMISE and BROKEN  
  
A/N: don't ask me in reviews why Kay Gabriev isn't the main character cause it my story and who ever I want can be the main character Artemis is Fiona's twin brother Valgaav now Val is unimportant to the story line he just goes with his sister and brother as a guardian if you want to know what Fiona or any of the others look like email me or im me well on with the story  
  
"Can't you guys keep up with me" Fiona's perky voice rang out to her three other companions. One of her best friend Jillian a strange and insane girl that had been found in her village she came to live with Fiona's family she has nothing known about her she just showed up out nowhere with just her name she has short dirty blonde hair slate eyes and has two short swords well hidden under her sweat shirt which is 5 sizes to big. "Hey you woke us up really early little miss sunshine its times like these that makes me want to punch your face in all the way." I will kill her if she doesn't stop being so perky "well I happen to be a morning person." "Sis must you be so annoying during the morning." "What you to am I really that annoying in the morning" a tall young man with mintish green hair "I agree with Artemis, Fiona you are very annoying in the morning " "You too Val, you guys are mean!" she exclaimed as she pouted " sorry Fiona that hasn't worked since you were 8 and your 16 now you dress like a slut too mom would kill you if she saw you dressed like that " (think of the top that Naga wears Fiona's is tighter and her breasts are a bit smaller then she wears a really skimpy skirt she has a sword at her side that only she can wield) "so what I don't care not like she can kill me even if you tried dad can not mom anyway everyday of my training is a near death experience I'm lucky I have now scars" yes Xellos has almost killed Fiona in the past .Fiona shivered remembering the times her father almost killed her "Yes father pushed you and Artemis ,how did you manage to survive" "sore wa himitsu Desu"(Xellos has a daughter just like him well will see more Filia traits in a few chapters )"I really want to know" "Sore Wa Himitsu Desu" there was no way in hell was she going to tell them she hid from her father "Fine be that way , brat" "I'm not a brat" "Fiona why are we going to Seiryuun " "because its on the way of our travels 'kay" "How long till we get there " "2 days "  
  
TBC  
  
Dark Ayame: how horrible Light Ayame: no one asked your opinion Dark Ayame: I'm part her I can say what every I want, right Jillian Jillian: no stop arguing its get on my nerves I rather hear reviewers tell me how horriable it is not you DA: what's wrong with me GA: you're a no good namagomi Jillian: well put no people tell me what you think of this boring story and I won't sick Dark Ayame on you oh in case your wondering they have been traveling for 4 weeks  
PEACE OUT!! 


	2. a new adventure

Slayers AGAIN  
  
A new adventure  
  
J&DA: WE TOLD YOU KNOW ONE WOULD LIKE IT LA: how was I supposed to know that I am the optimistic one J: someone, do the disclaimer LA: oh me, Jillian owns nothing but her characters, the dragon's weapons, and the spells that she made up and if you sue her you'll get nothing but a dime and a nickel J: thanks one with the story  
  
2 weeks later  
  
"I NEVER WANNA GO ON YOUR ADVENTURES ANY MORE FIONA" an extremely pissed Jillian yelled to her best friend. "So it took 12 more days then I planed that's not my fault we have no map" "yes it is your fault you're the one who didn't take the map this was your idea to travel around." "So you came and so did my brothers that's not my problem you wanted to come." the to boys watched these two yell at each other "don't the stop well at least we're here in Seiryuun" Val looked to his brother. " Yeah you're right, but why did we come here to this place of all places." "So we can talk to old friends like Greysen" "I'm more worried for my stomach, Cause I'm hungry " "when aren't you hungry" "when you aren't cooking sis" that earned him a large lump on his she was all baring her fangs "if your going to make fun of someone's cooking it should be yours or dads , I learned how to cook from mom and that's what you've been eating all your life. " rubbing his head and the lump his sister just gave him" that wasn't nice you know you could giving me brain damage" she snickers "what brain "Jillian and Val start laughing "Fiona must you start a fight with everyone " "I know that voice" "well you should " "Greysen why are you out here and not in the castle" "I ran away to search for a cure for my self so I won't look like my father anymore he gave looking when he married my mother" "sounds like fun" "not really all my father got was dead ends so my odds a very slim in finding a cure "Jillian was staring at the young man without realizing she had been in this world for 3 years she had never seen something like him " what are you staring at" realization of what she was doing now she looked down blushing "I'm sorry I've never seen something like you " " you'll have to excuse her she doesn't come from here " "then where does she come from" "I have no clue " "what's your name" "Jillian is my name" "that's a nice name" "so your mother doesn't know your gone yet " "no she doesn't my father and sister knows " "do think they'll tell her " "probably Victoria can't keep a secret " "this conversation is interesting but should we move on past Seiryuun " "that works cause I don't need people seeing me" " alright looks like we got an adventure" "yes "  
T.B.C  
  
Jillian: well that sucked Dark Ayame: yes it did no one even reviewed your story Light Ayame: well at least it's complete Jillian: I have no talent in writing DA: that's why you got a 64 in English LA: not the reason she just can't pay attention in English Jillian: I'm a baka SOMEONE REVEIW THIS STORY  
  
PEACE OUT!!!!!! 


	3. an

Here's a authors not many people have not been reviewing my sucky story in want someone too review it and tell em how bad it is come on I need constructive criticism to make it better 


End file.
